


Hot

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Holly remotely drugs her husband, and he ends up extremely aroused even with Danny sleeping in the other room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

Ross felt heat growing in the pit of his stomach, spreading into each of his limbs. His head spun slightly, but it was a good kind of spin, he thought. His clothes felt hot, he could feel himself sweating slightly, his shirt sticking to his back. 

The heat was travelling now, making it's way to his dick, where it decided to stay. Ross let out a quiet whine and pulled his hand through his hair frantically. 

He lay grasping at the sheets of his bed, legs squirming and kicking off the blankets that now felt way too hot. 

Despite the fact that Dan was sleeping out on the sofa in the living room, Ross thought he could get away with getting off at least once.  
He moved his hand to his pants, rubbing the outside of his sweatpants. He bit down on his lip hard to contain the soft whimpering noise he made. He gently ground against his hand, mouth falling open and eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. Ross' face was warm and flushed. 

He pulled his sweatpants down his hips gently, his hard dick already leaking precum. 

"Oh god," he murmured. Whatever had been in those pills Holly gave him was really getting to him. He wondered to himself why she'd want him to be madly horny while she was away and knew Danny would be over. Ross ignored that and decided to focus on his current predicament. He began to stroke himself and groan softly, biting his lip to try to keep quiet. A bead of sweat rolled down his leg. 

Ross felt his breath hitch as he began to go faster. He was so close already, and his breath was coming out in warm puffs. Ross groaned. 

He was close, but he needed something inside him. 

He let go of his dick and fumbled with the bedside table, pulling a bright orange dildo out. Through the haze of his arousal, he recognized the dildo as the Bad Dragon one Holly had bought for him a few months back. There were ridges, bumps, and curves all over it's silicone surface. 

Ross also retrieved a bottle of lube, his fingers shaking as he opened it. He coated the dildo as best as he could, liberally dripping the lube onto his dick as well. 

Ross pressed one slick finger to his asshole, pushing inside easily. He let out a gentle gasp. 

The second finger was easy to get in too, and the third wasn't too hard either. Ross' mouth hung open as he fingered himself, rubbing his cock and moaning. 

He pulled his fingers out, needily pressing the head of the dragon dildo to his entrance. He leaned back onto it slowly, easing the thick, textured dildo into himself. 

As soon as the dildo entered him fully, Ross began to fervently, wildly hump back onto it. His eyes closed in pleasure as he stroked himself quickly. He tilted his head back, moaning loudly. 

Ross' head was clouded with heat, desire, horniness, pleasure- he had all but forgotten about Danny. 

Just as he came copious amounts of hot semen onto his hand and bed with a loud cry, the door of his bedroom swung open. 

"Ross are you okay-" 

A groggy, now surprised Danny stood in the doorway with his hand over his mouth. 

He had heard Ross groaning and had entered to check on him when Ross hadn't responded to his knocking. 

He hadn't expected to see his friend riding a fat orange dildo, coming all over his hand with his head tipped to the ceiling. 

Dan was about to turn around and slam the door behind him when he heard Ross replied. 

"Dan wait," Ross said, his drugged mind formulating a plan to get off again already. 

"I- stay- Danny I'm so hot- horny- Dan I need to cum- please." Ross couldn't make full sentences, just needy fragments. 

"Ross-"

Ross climbed off the bed, the dildo coming out of his ass. He approached Danny, his eyes glossy and his face flushed. 

He grabbed the collar of Dan's shirt and sloppily kissed him. Danny stood, eyes open wide in shock, flailing his arms to try to push Ross off. 

He shoved Ross off of him but didn't say anything. 

Ross knelt to the floor, stroking himself with one hand and reaching up Dan's leg with the other. Tears welled in his eyes. 

"Danny what's wrong with me- I have to cum again- please it's so hot- help me cum Dan I can't-" Ross was pleading, jerking off and breathing heavy. Dan looked mortified still. 

"I- Ross-" 

"Please-" Ross groaned softly. 

Dan licked his lips nervously. "What-what do you need me to do?" he said hesitantly. Ross let out another moan just from hearing him say that. 

"Ah- can you- fuck- please- stroke me blow me fuck me I don't care- just- ugh- touch me-" he sputtered. 

Dan's face was nearly as red as Ross' at this point. He didn't want to admit it, but the sight of Ross needily stroking his cock was really fucking hot. 

"Touch you? Do- you want- a handjob is that enough?" Dan asked slowly. 

All Ross could do was nod, biting his lip and whining. 

"Do you wanna get up on the bed?" Danny asked him. Ross nodded and complied, clambering onto the bed and laying down. The whole time, his hand was sliding on his dick and he was whimpering incoherently. Dan climbed up next to him, sitting on his legs. He took Ross' dick in his hand gently, hearing Ross shout out at the touch. 

"Fucking god please-" he yelled out. Dan closed his eyes, trying to focus on something other than the insanely erotic noises coming from Ross. He started jacking Ross off, not even bothering to start slow. He was mewling and groaning, causing Dan to let out a shaking breath. 

"It's so good- so good-" Ross was mumbling. He crammed two fingers in his mouth, slathering them in saliva. He pulled them out with a long gasp before easing them into his ass. 

"Oh god Ross really?" Dan muttered. The sight of Ross humping up to meet his hand and fingering himself hard and fast was too much for Danny to ignore. He moved his free hand to rub the now obvious bulge in his boxers. 

Ross was bright red, drooling on to his chin and chest, his cock hard and leaking, feeling himself close to coming again. And the noises he was making: heavy breathing, soft whines and moans, the occasional loud yelp of pleasure. 

"Fuck it," Danny groaned, shoving his hand down his boxers to rub himself. He tipped his head back and sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. 

"Gonna cum- gonna- fuck-" Ross cursed. He let out a yell as he felt himself cumming hard, another huge amount of milky cum splattering onto his chest. 

"You made quite a- ugh- quite a mess," Danny commented, biting back a moan. 

"I-I'm not- it's not enough-" Ross muttered. 

"More- more- I need to cum again-" he begged. At this point, considering how aroused he was, Dan couldn't say no. 

He lowered himself so his mouth was level with Ross' dick. Ross pulled his fingers out of his ass, sucking them into his mouth with a wet slurping noise. The fingers strangled the noises he made as Danny took his cock in his mouth. Dan was inexperienced, but in a few seconds it didn't matter anyways, because Ross was humping up, fucking his face like crazy. Danny did everything in his power to keep from gagging as Ross' cock surged deep down his throat. Ross' sweet noises made him stroke his dick faster, spit slipping out of his mouth as Ross pounded into him. 

Every part of Ross’ body was so hot it hurt, but the pleasant indicator that he was going to cum was already welling in his gut. He bit down hard on his lower lip, whining. 

"Again- cum- fuck- again-" Ross yelped, taking his fingers out of his mouth to bury his hands in Danny's hair and hold in down on his cock while he fucked him. A few thrusts later, Ross came again, a thick stream of cum down Dan's throat. Danny coughed and choked, pulling himself off Ross to sputter and gasp for air. 

Ross squirmed on his back. "Danny- want- I want- put your dick in- god please-" Ross rambled. 

Dan understood enough of it to know what he wanted. 

"You sure?" he asked, slowly pulling his boxers off. 

Ross just nodded and moaned. 

"O-okay," Dan said slowly. He rubbed himself with lube gently, positioning the head of his cock at Ross' entrance. He pushed in slowly, but Ross was having none of it, sliding his hips down to meet Danny's and letting out a loud shriek. 

Ross grabbed Danny's hips and pushed him forward. Dan understood and started humping into Ross hard and fast. Ross moaned loudly, head tipping back and eyes fluttering shut. He grabbed the covers with his hands in fists, yelling Danny's name over and over. He was lost in the sensation, the only thoughts on his mind were Dan and the pleasure he was feeling. 

It was too much, and his head was spinning again. 

"Dan-" he called out. He heard Dan groan in response. 

"Dan- please, touch- my dick- fuck-" Ross begged him. Dan complied, using his palm to press Ross' cock down against his belly. Ross humped up as Danny pounded his ass. 

"Gonna cum again- fuck-" Ross yelled as he came, more cum joining the sticky white mess on his chest. 

"Ross, god, this is so fucking hot," Dan was mumbling as he pulled out. He slid his dick onto Ross', reaching his hand around both of them and jerking them off together. 

"Oh fuck, Ross, I'm close," Danny breathed. Ross was whimpering. At this point, there were tears streaming down his face, spit and cum all over his torso. 

"Me too-" was all Ross could muster. He was yelling with each stroke of Dan's hand. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Danny yelped as he came, feeling Ross do the same below him. The mess must have been excessive, but Danny was just too tired to care. He rolled over onto the bed and sighed heavily. 

"I'm going to bed," he said shakily. Ross whimpered. 

"I have one more- I can tell- come on please-" Ross asked, rutting against the bed. 

"No Ross. I'm going to bed," Danny said, rolling away from him. Ross whined. He kept grinding against the bed before an idea came to him. He moved towards Danny's sleeping form, rubbing himself on the smooth skin of Dan's back. He bit his lip to hold in the noises as he hurtled towards what he felt would be his last orgasm of the night. He breathed heavily, biting back a loud yell as he came, harder than any time previous, more than any other time, trying to catch most of the cum in his hand so as to not get it all over Dan. 

He huffed softly, laying down by Danny, his body finally spent. 

Holly was not surprised by Ross' incoherent and bizarre text the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
